A Somewhat Emotional Return
by Some Call Me Tickler
Summary: Fang returns one year after FANG. Can be taken as a continued Heart's Burst Into Fire. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Hello! This can be taken as joined to my other oneshot/Songfic, Heart's Burst Into Fire, but it's not necessary to read it.**

**But anyway, this is a oneshot, Fang coming back early.**

**Anyway, here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own. :(

* * *

**

I was buried in my blankets, refusing even to leave my bed, let alone my room.

A year today. I wanted to die.

"Max, seriously. Come out," Dylan's voice sounded in the hallway.

"I told you, I'm not coming out!" I shouted. He had it coming.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Whatever you do, don't bug me tomorrow," I said, addressing the entire flock._

"_Why?" Dylan asked._

"_Uh, just don't, 'kay?" I said evasively. _

I'll explain to them, Max, _Angel told me._

Thanks,_ I thought back._

_END FLASHBACK_

I heard a scuffle and a few gasps. Murmured hellos.

"Max, you might want to come out..." Nudge's voice was tinged with disbelief.

"No! I told you!" I screamed. I could hear whispers, and it sounded like everyone was crowded outside my door.

"Max," my heart skipped a beat. I would know that voice anywhere.

"I'm not falling for it Gaz! That's just plain cruel!" I shrieked. I heard a sigh and my door opened. I threw my sheets off of me, ready to yell at whoever it was.

And there walking towards me, was the absolutely _amazing_ disappearing act.

Fang.

"Angel! We had an agreement!" I yelled. It couldn't be him.

Yet, I could still see Fang walking towards me. And if it actually was him, his expression looked pained.

He reached his hand out to my face, and I mimicked his action.

The moment I touched him, I knew he was real. He was no picture sent into my mind by Angel. He was _Fang._

I yanked my fist back, and connected it to his jaw, sending him staggering back a few steps.

"What the _fuck_ Fang?" I screamed. "A _year_. What the hell were you _thinking_?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Fang. Do you realize how heartbroken I was?"

"I-"

"Stop. I know what you're going to say. 'It was for your own good'" I made quotation marks in the air with my fingers. "I signed up to date _you_, Fang. Not Edward Cullen."

It was harsh and I knew it, but I had to get my point across.

I finished there, breathing heavily from my rant. I slumped back down on my bed, pulling my knees to my chest.

"You didn't have to go," I whispered brokenly, a single tear streaking down my cheek. Fang sat down on the bed beside me, placing his arm around my shoulders.

"I didn't _want_ to go," he said softly.

"Then why did you?" I demanded, my voice rising and tears spilling freely down my face.

"I had to."

"No you didn't Fang. You _could_ have been here this whole time, and you weren't," I told him stubbornly. "Not that you'd know what it felt like."

He raised one eyebrow, and I ignored him. We sat in silence for a few moments beofre I looked up at him.

"Are you staying?" I asked. Okay, maybe I sounded a little damsel in distress, and in my defense, he left for a year. A _year_! And I had been expecting twenty. So there.

"What?"

"Are you staying?" I repeated.

"Yeah," he said, eyes burning into mine. I rested my head on his shoulder, smiling for the first time in.... well about a year.

"What made you come back?" I asked.

He sighed. "I couldn't bear the thought of you dying without ever seeing you again," he said. "Kill me now if that sounds too cheesy."

I laughed then – a real one, not like the ones I'd been feeding the flock for the past year.

He brought his lips to mine, and all I can say is, it was bliss.

* * *

"Uh, guys?" Gazzy said uncertainly. "Is it really such a good idea to leave them both alone in a room with a bed?"

The flock just looked at each other and sprinted for Max's bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that. You'd be surprised how distracting the sound of shooting guns is. (My brother is playing Modern Warfare 2)**

**But anyway, review?**


End file.
